Le groupe C
by Nownooow
Summary: Attention! Spoiler tome 2 et 3. Et si il y avait un 3e Labyrinthe? Mais avec seulement des créatures magique... Des choses étranges s'y passent... Ces êtres féeriques vont devoir sortir de leur Labyrinthe, au péril de leur vie! Et si il rencontraient le groupe A et le groupe B, que se passerai-t-il? (Bref, je suis nulle en résumé... Alors venez lire!)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà une fanfiction du Labyrinthe. Je l'écris avec deux copines, et voilà le chapitre un. On vous laisse lire et on espère que ça vous plaira !**

Chapitre1

L'alarme des nouveaux retentit. Tout le monde se précipita un peu partout dans la Bulle (le Bloc) pour trouver l'endroit où le nouveau – ou la nouvelle – allait arriver. Indiana et Dylan étaient les seuls à ne pas s'être affolés. Indiana était la cheffe. Elle avait les cheveux bruns ondulés, avec des mèches bleues, et les yeux bleu turquoise. Elle avait de longues ailes transparente : c'était une sirène-fée. Dylan, lui était un elfe il avait donc des oreilles pointues. Il avait les cheveux noirs et longs, et les yeux verts. C'était le « second » de Indiana.

Indiana et Dylan levèrent la tête au même moment, et ils virent une sorte de brancard descendre du ciel, sûrement d'un hélicoptère, avec une personne dedans.

-Ça doit être une fée ou un ange, suggéra Dylan. La plupart du temps, c'est eux qui arrivent par là.

-Non, dit Indiana. Il n'a pas d'ailes.

Le « brancard » se posa devant eux et ils se dépêchèrent d'en sortir le nouveau. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir dans les 17 ans. Il avait les cheveux bruns. Il était dans le coma, comme tous les nouveaux.

Indiana s'agenouilla près du garçon, et les autres personnes de la Bulle se regroupèrent autour d'eux.

-C'est une fée ou un ange? demanda Wendy.

Wendy était une ange, elle avait les cheveux argentés, les yeux roses, et de grandes ailes blanches en plumes.

-Aucun des deux, répondit Dylan.

-Alors pourquoi il est arrivé par les airs? questionna Madison, une petite fée aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons, qui avait des toutes petites ailes.

C'est ce moment que le nouveau choisit pour se réveiller. Indiana se releva.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. Je m'appelle Indiana.

Le jeune homme se leva et regarda autour de lui.

-Où est-on?demanda-t-il.

-Wendy, appela Indiana. Tu veux bien lui faire visiter et lui expliquer ?

-Oui, répondit Wendy. Viens.

Wendy partit, suivit du nouveau. Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule.

-Où est-on? répéta le garçon.

-Ici c'est la Bulle, répondit Wendy.

-La...Bulle? fit le nouveau.

-C'est cet endroit, expliqua l'ange. Et on est coincé dedans !

-Pourquoi? questionna le premier. Le ciel...

-Non, le coupa l'autre en grimaçant. Il y a une sorte de champs de force qui bloque l'accès à l'air libre. C'est pourquoi on appelle cet endroit la Bulle

-Ah... Pourquoi vous êtes ici en fait ?

-On s'est pas! s'exclama Wendy. On se souvient juste de nos nom... Le reste, c'est le plus grand trou noir de l'univers ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu te souviendra bientôt de ton nom...

-Je m'appelle Lucas, la coupa le nouveau.

-... D'accord... répondit Wendy.

Un grondement retentit et le sol se mit à trembler.

-C'est quoi? demanda Lucas.

-C'est les portes, répondit Wendy.

Le tremblement cessa et Wendy et Lucas regardèrent autour d'eux. Quatre ouverture s'étaient ouvertes dans les murs qui entouraient la Bulle.

-Josh! appela Wendy.

Un garçon blond aux yeux bleus se tourna vers Lucas et Wendy.

-Oui? fit-il.

-Tu peux t'occuper du nouveau? demanda l'ange.

-Aucun problème, répondit Josh en souriant.

À ce moment, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés arriva.

-Wendy, t'es prête? demanda-t-il.

-J'arrive Jon, répondit Wendy en lui souriant.

Les deux partirent en direction d'une des ouvertures dans le mur.

-Où vont-ils? demanda Lucas.

-Dans le Labyrinthe, répondit Josh. Ce sont des coureurs.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ils explorent le Labyrinthe, expliqua Josh. Pour trouver une sortie. Il y a quatre portes. Aujourd'hui, une équipe de deux coureurs va partir par chaque porte.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la porte par laquelle Wendy et Jon sortaient. Ils les regardèrent disparaître dans le Labyrinthe et se retournèrent. Josh ouvrit le bouche pour parler, mais le sol se mit soudain à trembler.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! s'écria Josh.

-C'est pas normal? demanda Lucas.

-Non, répondit Josh. Les portes restent ouvertes normalement !

**Et voilà ! Laissez une petite review pour nous dire si ça vous a plu ! Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Oui je sais, on a mit longtemps à le poster, mais enfin, maintenant il est là! Alors on vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vas vous plaire!  
**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Tout le monde paniquait. Dylan soupira.

-J'aurais dû aller courir avec les autres, marmonna-t-il. J'aurais été débarrassé de ces tapettes !

Le calme finit par revenir dans le Bulle, Dylan ayant réussi à calmer les Bullards (les gens de la Bulle).

-Réunion d'urgence, cria Dylan.

Les Bullards s'assirent tous autour des tables où, d'habitude, ils mangeaient.

-Bon, commença Dylan, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, les portes se sont fermées en plein jour...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! l'interrompit un cri en provenance de l'enclos à licornes _**(Parce ce que oui, ils ont des licornes dans la Bulle!)**_.

Tout le monde se retourna et...

* * *

Dans le Labyrinthe, les coureurs entendirent un grand cri. Wendy arrêta de courir (ou plutôt de voler) et se retourna. Jon s'arrêta aussi et ils se regardèrent.

-C'était quoi ça? demanda Wendy.

-Je sais pas plus que toi... répondit Jon.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir! dit Wendy en volant à toute vitesse dans la direction des portes.

-Wendy attend! cria Jon, mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

Il soupira et se mit à courir pour rattraper Wendy. Ils arrivèrent à la porte.

-Wendy, attention! cria Jon.

Mais Wendy fonça dans la porte et se la prit dans la tête. Elle tomba, un peu étourdie. Jon l'aida à se relever.

-Ça va? demanda-t-il.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?! s'écria Wendy. Pourquoi ces putains de portes sont fermées ?

-Je sais pas !

-Je déteste ce labyrinthe !

* * *

Annabelle était assise dans l'infirmerie, sur une chaise près du lit de Chris, son meilleur ami. Annabelle était une fée. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu clair. Chris était un sorcier, il était blond et avait les yeux verts.

Un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, Chris et Annabelle s'occupaient des licornes. Chris s'était approché de l'une d'elles pour la caresser, et, sans aucune raison, la licorne s'était énervée. Elle avait rué et Chris avait reculé. Alors la licorne avait chargé et l'avait embroché avec sa corne _**(comme un chamallow^^)**_. Annabelle avait crié et la licorne était partie. La suite était floue. Les autres étaient arrivés, le nouveau en premier. Annabelle avait fondu en larmes. Ils avaient emmené Chris à l'infirmerie et Dylan avait demandé à Annabelle ce qui c'était passé. Elle lui avait donc raconté, puis avait rejoint Chris.

Annabelle ne pleurait plus, à présent. Les coureurs devaient bientôt rentrer. Annabelle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Les portes étaient toujours fermées. Elle retourna s'asseoir et prit la main de Chris dans la sienne.

* * *

Indiana et Madison volaient vers les portes. Elles étaient presque arrivées quand un Griffeur surgit et bloqua le chemin. Les deux fées sortirent leurs machettes et attaquèrent, parce qu'elles savaient qu'elles ne pouvaient pas lui échapper en courant. Mais le Griffeur était rapide, et il embrocha Madison d'un de ses bras terminé par une pointe métallique. La fée hurla et le Griffeur retira son bras. Indiana glissa sous le Griffeur et lui ouvrit le ventre sur toute la longueur. Ses entrailles tombèrent, et le Griffeur s'effondra. Indiana se releva et regarda le cadavre de son amie. Indiana étant la chef de la Bulle, chaque fois qu'un Bullard mouraient, elle se sentait un peu responsable. Puis elle tourna la tête vers le corps du Griffeur, et vit un petit objet qui brillaient. Elle le ramassa. C'était une gemme violette. Ou, plus exactement, une améthyste.

* * *

C'était le soir, et les portes étaient toujours fermées. Les coureurs devraient normalement être en train de rentrer. Dylan avait réuni les sorciers qui étaient restés dans la Bulle, c'est-à-dire Josh, Lou et Pete, devant la porte ouest de la Bulle.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les portes? demanda-t-il.

-Euh... on peut toujours essayer, dit Josh.

-Mais c'est pas certain qu'on y arrive, continua Lou.

-Et je suis presque sûr qu'il faudrait une énorme puissance magique, déclara Pete.

-Si Jon peut nous aider de l'autre côté, ça pourrait marcher, compléta Lou.

-Vous voulez bien essayez ? demanda Dylan.

-Ouais, répondit Josh.

-Mais c'est pas sûr qu'on y arrive, répéta Lou.

-Soit pas pessimiste, lui dit Pete.

-J'suis pas pessimiste, répondit la fille. Je suis réaliste !

-Bon j'vous laisse travailler, dit Dylan avant de partir pour... faire autre chose, sûrement.

-Lou? dit Pete.

-Oui ?

-Tu t'occupe de contacter Jon ?

-Par la télépathie ?

-Nan nan tu sais, répondit Josh.

-Idiot! lui dit la fille.

* * *

Wendy et Jon étaient devant la porte ouest, dans le Labyrinthe. Ils attendaient depuis que Wendy s'était manger la porte.

-C'est l'heure là normalement, non? demanda Jon.

Wendy hocha la tête. Ils attendirent quelques minutes en silence encore.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jon à un moment.

-Quoi? fit Wendy.

-Bah, tu viens de m'appeler nan ?

-Euh... Nan, répondit Wendy en secouant négativement la tête.

-...Okay... Laisse tomber Wendy.

Wendy, qui ne comprenait absolument pas, haussa les épaules et se retourna. Elle vit quelque chose bouger au loin. Elle plissa les yeux. C'était Indiana qui volait vers eux. Elle arriva et se posa devant Wendy.

-Salut, fit celle-ci. Quoi de neuf ?

Indiana inclina la tête sur le côté.

-Les portes...commença-t-elle.

-Ah ça, dit Wendy. J'avais remarqué... Et sinon ? Où est Madison ?

-On a rencontré un Griffeur en chemin, répondit Indiana.

-Ah...fit Wendy. Merde...

-Comme tu dis, ouais... Euh...Il fait quoi Jon ?

-J'en sais absolument rien.!

Jon avait posé les mains sur la porte. pendant que les filles le regardait, il alla vers elles.

-Je parlais avec Lou, expliqua-il.

-Euh... Comment ?

-Télépathie.

-Je crois que je ne vais pas me mêler des affaires des sorciers, dit Wendy.

-Et donc ?demanda Indiana.

-Ils essayent d'ouvrir les portes avec la magie, répondit Jon.

-Espérons qu'ils réussissent !

* * *

Lou s'assit devant la porte et se concentra sur Jon.

_-Jon_, appela-elle silencieusement.

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _répondit Jon.

Il avait parlé à haute voix.

-_Quoi? _fit la voix de Wendy.

_-Bah , tu viens de m'appeler nan ?_

_-Euh... Nan._

Lou sourit.

-_Jon, c'est moi, Lou. J'te parle par télépathie !_

_-...Okay... Laisse tomber Wendy,_ dit-il.

-_Tu m'entend?_

_-Oui oui, _répondit-il, cette fois dans sa tête._Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

-_On vas essayer d'ouvrir les portes. Ça serait vachement cool que tu nous aide !_

_-Comment ?_

Lou se lève et pose les mains sur la porte.

_-Fait ce que je te dis._

_-D'accord._

_-Pose tes mains sur la porte._

_-Ouais..._

_-Maintenant essaye de transférer ta..._

_-Magie dans la porte. C'est fait._

_-Merci !_

Lou sentait le pouvoir de Jon dans la porte. Elle se concentra pour le récupérer. Elle sourit en sentant la magie obéir. Elle courut rejoindre Josh et Pete.

-C'est fait !

* * *

**Voilà voilà! À bientôt (j'espère) pour un nouveau chapitre! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Le retard ? C'est quoi ? Connais pas...**

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va ? Nous ça va plutôt super ! Comment ça on a pas posté depuis juillet ? **

**Doooonc on vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre qui, on espère, va vous plaire !**

* * *

-Dylan ? appela Rubis.

Rubis était probablement une humaine. Elle était blonde et avait les yeux gris. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années.

-Oui? répondit le lieutenant.

-Les Portes... Elles vont se rouvrir, hein ?

-Pour être honnête... J'en sais trop rien !

-Nan parce que sinon, on est encore plus coincé ! Et j'crois que y en a qui vont péter un plomb...

-Les sorciers essaient d'ouvrir les portes. T'inquiète pas. Je vais gérer.

-Mouais...

-Écoute Rubis. Tu es une des plus courageuses de la Bulle. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut calmer nos potes qui s'inquiètent, et surtout, les rassurer. Pour l'instant, c'est le plus important. Ne pense pas aux Portes. Va voir tout le monde, et dit leur de ne pas paniquer. Nos Coureurs ne se laisseront pas tuer. Ils vont se battre, résister aux Griffeurs, et revenir une fois les portes ouvertes. Fait moi confiance.

-D'accord.

* * *

Rick et Arya étaient arrivés devant la Porte Nord. Elle était fermé. Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller voir si les autres Portes étaient ouvertes. La nuit tombait doucement. L'air se rafraîchissait. Arya avait un froid. Elle n'avait qu'un débardeur. Elle frissonna.

-Ça va? lui demanda Rick

Elle hocha la tête.

-T'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il. Les autres Portes seront ouvertes.

-Je m'inquiète pas. Je te fait confiance. J'ai juste froid.

-T'as pas peur que de méchant Griffeurs viennent et te tue ? Où que les Murs bougent et t'écrasent ?

-Nope ! J'ai jamais peur ! J'ai juste froid !

La jeune elfe blonde s'arrêta de courir et se mit à marcher. Rick l'imita.

-J'ai mal aux pieds aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Rick rigola. Arya tremblait de froid à présent.

-'Tain fait froid! cria la blonde.

Son ami ouvrit son sac. Il en sortit un sweat. Il le tendit à Arya.

-Tiens, fit-il.

-Merchiii, répondit Arya, un sourire de gamine collé sur les lèvres.

Elle enfila le sweat.

-Il fait chaud maintenant !

Alors que Rick rigolait, elle trébucha sur quelque chose de mou. Elle s'étala dans quelque chose de gluant et... rouge.

* * *

Annabelle était toujours au chevet de Chris. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda une voix.

Annabelle se retourna. Susan était entrée dans la chambre de l'infirmerie. Susan était blonde. C'était probablement une humaine, et dans la Bulle, elle était devenue une Guérisseuse.

-Il a pas bougé, répondit Annabelle.

-Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

Susan faisait partie de cette catégorie de gens qui s'inquiètent constamment pour les autres. Annabelle haussa les épaules. Elle se fichait de comment elle allait. Seul l'état de Chris importait.

-Tu devrais aller manger un morceau, dit Susan.

Annabelle secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulais pas quitter son meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas lui lâcher la main.

-Annabelle...fit Susan. Va manger ! Ordre d'une Guérisseuse.

Annabelle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête en serrant plus fort la main de Chris. Susan s'approcha du lit.

-Je veillerais sur lui, assura-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

La fée hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. Elle se leva et lâcha la main du sorcier. Elle se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Je reviens tout de suite! dit-elle, à la fois pour l'humaine et pour le sorcier.

* * *

Indiana faisait les cent pas devant la Porte Ouest. Wendy et Jon la regardaient en silence.

-Calme-toi! dit Wendy à sa meilleure amie. Les sorciers vont réussir à nous ouvrir cette foutue porte et on va sortir !

-Et les autres Portes? demanda Indiana. Si ça se trouve, elles sont ouvertes.

-Non, assura Jon. Sinon Lou m'aurait pas demander de l'aide pour ouvrir les Portes.

Indiana leva les yeux et inspecta le ciel.

-Euh...fit Wendy. Non, tu devrais pas. J'ai déjà essayé. Y a, genre, une cinquantaine de centimètre entre le haut du mur et le champs de force. T'aura pas la place de passer, avec tes ailes.

-Pourquoi ne pas réessayer? questionna Indiana.

Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

-Indiana ! Redescend ! Tu vas taper dans le champs de force !

Mais Indiana n'écoutait pas son amie. Doucement, elle montait vers le haut de mur. Elle arriva en haut et continua à monter. Elle aurait mieux fait d'écouter Wendy.

* * *

Lou, Pete et Josh se tenaient devant la Porte Ouest.

-On fait comment? demanda Lou.

-Pete et moi, on transmet notre magie dans la porte, dit Pete. Et toi, tu t'en sert pour ouvrir la Porte.

-Pourquoi vous dites toujours qu'on transmet notre magie? interrogea Pete. Théoriquement, c'est pas notre magie qu'on dépose, mais …

-On sait, le coupa Lou. Mais c'est plus simple de dire comme ça. Et puis on s'en fiche de la théorie ! Allez y.

Josh s'avança et posa ses mains sur la Porte.

-_Jon ? Vous êtes toujours là ? _demanda Lou par télépathie.

-_Oui, _répondit-il. _On a un petit problème..._

-_C'est quoi ?_

_-Indiana s'est pris le champs de force dans la gueule et est actuellement dans les pommes._

-_Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?_

-_Parce que... Ça avance de votre côté ?_

Lou regarda la Porte. Josh venait de finir. Pete s'avança en traînant des pieds.

-_Euh...ouais...Si tout va bien, vous devrez bientôt être libre._

_-Heureusement ! Parce que si on doit échapper à un Griffeur avec une fée dans les vapes..._

Pete s'écartait de la Porte. Lou s'avança.

-Je fais comment? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est de la pierre nan? fit Josh. T'utilise un sort pour fissurer la pierre.

* * *

Rick se précipita pour aider Arya à se relever. Malgré l'obscurité, grâce à ses yeux d'elfes, il voyait qu'elle était couverte de... sang ? Il regarda au sol. Arya suivit son regard. Elle avait trébuché sur deux cadavres. La jeune elfe eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle se retourna. Rick s'agenouilla près des corps. Il voulait savoir qui c'était. Des cheveux blonds. Pour les deux. Il se releva. Arya le regardait, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la main et l'éloigna des cadavres. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle pleurait.

-Tout va bien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Ça va aller.

Rick sentait le sang sur les habits d'Arya se répandre sur les siens. Mais il s'en fichait. L'important, pour le moment, c'était de calmer son amie.

-C'est qui? demanda-elle.

-Alyss et Liz.

Arya leva la tête et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Rick. Elle semblait un peu soulagée. Cela ce comprenait. Elle devait être inquiète pour Madison, sa meilleure amie.

-On... on devrait y aller, non?fit-elle.

Alors que Rick allait répondre, il aperçut un éclat brillant dans le sang.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est déjà la fin de ce chapitre ! On espère que ça vous a plu ! On se revoit (plus ou moins) bientôt ! ^^**

**Bye !**


End file.
